


The Oh-Moment

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: Every serious relationship has an oh-moment. The moment that you realize that, at that moment you can’t see yourself happier with any other person, that moment in which no matter how cynical you are, you allow yourself to believe that this person, they could truly be the one.





	The Oh-Moment

According to Jinyoung, _self-proclaimed expert of relationships,_ every **serious** relationship has an oh-moment. The moment that you realize that, at that moment you can’t see yourself happier with any other person, that moment in which no matter how cynical you are, you allow yourself to believe that this person, they could truly be the one. For some people it’s as early as the first date and for others they realize the moment they instinctively say yes to the proposal.

Now while he isn’t the kind of person who views the world with rose tinted glasses, Mark definitely wasn’t what one would call cynical; and his relationship with Jaebum was undoubtedly serious, clear from the 2 years they had been together. And yet throughout the relationship, Mark never had the oh-moment. For a while he figured, maybe their relationship would never have one. After all, both he and Jaebum were pretty mellow people; an oh moment didn’t really seem like their style. But Jinyoung, insisted that the oh-moment was inevitable but also claimed Mark had nothing to worry about, if it never happened. Mark knew the latter was just an empty comforting sentence. While Jinyoung’s approval wasn’t really the sign of a good relationship (after all, look at his disastrously long line of girlfriends and boyfriends), Mark couldn’t help but wonder if he’d ever have his oh moment.

**                                                                                              

As a boyfriend, Jaebum provided more than enough potential for an oh-moment. He was meticulous about every anniversary, Valentine’s Day, Christmas and ever other even vaguely romantic event. He even planned surprise breakfast dates, like the one they were on now. Well they were never much of a surprise because Jaebum always marked them out in their shared calendar, but Mark appreciated the gesture.

Today they had bought coffee and doughnuts which had Jaebum had chosen to hold because he was a good boyfriend (and because Mark had dropped their breakfast the last 3 times it was his turn.) They were going to eat it at home while watching Simpsons re-runs. Mark couldn’t think of abtter way to start the weekend.

“Mark, look out.” Jaebum called out causing Mark to abruptly stop which caused Jaebum to slam right into him, the younger’s coffee now completely on Mark’s white jacket.

“Oh my god, hyung, I’m so sorry.” Jaebum babbled. He quickly helped Mark out of his coat and bundled the elder in his own coat.

“Let me go see if I can wash it off before it stains.” Jaebum said quickly rushing down the street, before Mark could protest.

Mark pulled the black wool closer to him as he watched Jaebum run down the street in a white tank top, goosebumps dotting his biceps.

Of course it couldn’t be the time Jaebum rented out a whole rooftop for the two of them or took Mark a moonlit canoe ride. Out of all the possible options, it was Jaebum running down the street in January while Mark stood there covered in his boyfriend’s cat hair covered coat that he felt his heart wrench almost painfully, out of fondness.

“Oh”

 

 


End file.
